


Anything and Everything

by krissywrites_stuff



Series: merthurweek2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: “You’re an idiot,” Merlin says fondly.“But you love me,” Arthur replies, never doubting it for a second.---Or, Arthur has an important question for Merlin on Christmas.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: merthurweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so unedited! I was just trying to finish it so I could get it out today.

Merlin wakes up on Christmas to Arthur poking him in the face. He cracks an eye open, staring unimpressed up at Arthur for a second, who stares right back at him with a smug grin on his face. The audacity. On Christmas, of all times.

“Really, Arthur?” Merlin asks, already resigned to his fate. Arthur is lucky he loves him, that’s all there is to say.

“Yes, really, Merlin,” Arthur replies, “I have something for you. For Christmas.”

“And it couldn’t wait for later?”

“No, I think this should be a more private gift. It seemed more… us to do it like this.” 

Merlin sat up as Arthur turned to the drawer next to his bed, curious now. The next moment, Arthur turned around with a ring in hand, and Merlin was silent for a second, tears filling his eyes. He looked shocked, and was unable to do anything but just stare, alternating between Arthur and the ring. The ring was simple, but beautiful, and everything Merlin wanted.

“Marry me, Merlin,” Arthur says simply. He never was one for words, and Merlin didn’t need a big speech to convince him to marry Arthur. He would’ve answered yes even if Arthur had proposed with a ring pop, to be quite honest. He does have one thing holding him back, though.

“What about your father, Arthur? He’s going to kill you!” Merlin says when he snaps out of the shock, even though he looked like it would kill him to say no to Arthur.

“Forget my father. I want to marry you, and damn the consequences,” Arthur says, knowing he would not regret this no matter what his father did. He knows Morgana will be right by his side too, just like she was when he made this decision. Merlin will be there too, forever now, and his support is more valuable than anything. Loving Merlin is worth everything.

“You’re an idiot,” Merlin says fondly.

“But you love me,” Arthur replies, never doubting it for a second.

“I do,” Merlin says, then nods, “Yes, Arthur. I’ll marry you.”

Just for a moment, Merlin wraps himself back around Arthur, and they enjoy the happiness they have right now. Things would be difficult in the coming days, with Uther and the consequences of having him as a father in general, but for now they have each other and that was enough. It would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This story changed so many times while I was writing it, so if anything seems out of place I missed a bit of the last version lmao.


End file.
